Sommernacht
by Bakura-Moon
Summary: Was tut man, wenn man feststellen muss, dass man seinen kleinen Bruder weit mehr liebt, als es gut und richtig wäre? Und wenn die Fantasien, die ebenso süß, wie verboten sind, beileibe nicht Träume einer lauen Sommernacht bleiben? Als wäre das nicht schon genug, muss Seto Kaiba kurz darauf feststellen, dass dies längst nicht sein einziges Problem ist.


_Kein Grund zur Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. _

_In Ordnung? Wieso wohl sagen wir das so? _

_Weil wir eine Ordnung brauchen, um so zu leben, wie wir es tun und es ganz offenbar für richtig halten? Um zu überleben, glücklich zu sein? _

_Glücklich sein, was heißt das schon. _

_Des einen Freud ist des anderen Leid, das sagen sie doch immer. _

_Aber sagen sie nicht auch, dass der Eine sich nicht freuen kann, wenn es dem Anderen, neben ihm, schlecht geht. _

_Wie also passt das zusammen? _

_Eine Ordnung, eine Struktur. _

_Wir alle brauchen sie, um zu überleben. Wer wüsste das besser, als ich? _

_Und doch bin es gerade in diesen Tagen, Wochen, eigentlich bereits seit fast einem Monat, bin es gerade ich, der auf dem besten Wege ist, das alles, all diese so unfassbar wichtig gewordenen und scheinbar nicht zu entbehrenden Ideale mit einem Achselzucken über Bord zu werfen. _

_Ordnung, Struktur, ein Plan, nach dem alles aufgebaut ist und der vorschreibt, wie alles zu laufen hat, damit das System funktioniert. _

_Ob nun in einem Verein, einem Firmenapparat, einer Schule, in sonst irgendeiner, wie auch immer gearteten Organisation – das Prinzip ist immer dasselbe. _

_Festgeschriebene Regeln bestimmen den Ablauf, jeder einzelne mitwirkende Mensch stellt ein Zahnrädchen des großen Apparates dar, der die Maschine am Laufen hält. Jeder von ihnen ist dafür verantwortlich, dass das System bestehen bleibt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. _

_Wehe dem, der es wagt, aus der Reihe zu tanzen. _

_Der den Mut und gleichermaßen die Dummheit besitzt, sich alldem entgegenzustellen, offenkundig ein Tabu zu brechen. _

_Tabu. So nennt man die Auslöser von Systemfehlern im System Gesellschaft. Die je nach Art und abhängig davon, an welchen Stellen sie auftreten, entweder nur für kurze, schnell zu überbrückende Störfälle sorgen. Oder aber mit verheerenden und weitreichenden Folgen einhergehen. _

_Schwerwiegende Ausfälle, die riesige, teilweise nicht mehr zu verschließende Löcher in das angeblich doch so stabile und sichere Netz reißen, das sich unsere Gesellschaft nennt. _

_Was geschieht, wenn jemand ein Tabu bricht?_

_Was geschieht, wenn das jemand tut, der in aller Öffentlichkeit steht, den alle sehen? _

_Und woher kommt es eigentlich, wer macht diese Regeln? _

_Haben sie eigentlich einen Sinn? Geht es nur darum, Menschen zu traktieren, die von ihrer Gesinnung oder von was auch immer her anders sind, als der große Rest? Oder ist das, was wir uns manchmal im Geheimen wünschen, wonach wir uns sehnen, wovon ich schon seit so vielen Wochen jede Nacht träume, tatsächlich ethisch nicht vertretbar? _

_Das Einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass es paradox ist, dass gerade ich, als derjenige, dem Strukturen, Regeln und Ordnung stets das Allerheiligste auf der Welt waren, nunmehr dabei ist, diese scheinbar so selbstverständliche Ordnung über den Haufen zu werfen. _

_Und das Einzige, das mir etwas ausmacht, ist, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Dass ich die Träume genieße, die mich jede Nacht gefangen nehmen, sofern ich es tatsächlich einmal schaffe, zu schlafen. _

_Die mich umhüllen, sobald ich die Augen schließe und denen ich mich bereitwillig hingebe, wie ich es scheinbar bei sonst nichts auf der Welt tun würde. _

_Dass ich mir nichts dabei denke, dass es mein kleiner Bruder ist, der sich während dieser Träume lustvoll unter mir windet. Der mir sanft ins Ohr stöhnt, während ich behutsam seinen Hals küsse, ihn leicht hinein beiße, gerade so, dass es nicht wehtut. _

_Dessen nackter und verschwitzter Oberkörper sich unter meinem aufbäumt, während ich mich in ihm versenke, wieder und wieder. Und der mich unter immer lauter werdendem Stöhnen bittet, ihn härter zu nehmen, schneller, mehr… nur zu gerne komme ich seinem Wunsch nach. _

_Und jedes Mal, kurz bevor wir beide Erlösung finden, fallen die Bilder jäh in sich zusammen und ich schrecke hoch. Sitze kerzengerade in meinem Bett, weit aufgerissene blaue Augen starren an die gegenüberliegende Wand und ich frage mich, was mit mir nicht stimmt. _

_Während ich gleichsam jedes Mal aufs Neue ein weiteres, kleines Stück unserer brüchigen, wohlgepflegten Ordnung über mir und über uns allen zusammenstürzen fühle. _

„Morgen, Seto!", rief die gutgelaunte, helle, wenn auch leicht kratzige Jungenstimme durch den Vorraum der Villa, an die direkt die große Wohnküche mit Esszimmer anschloss.

Seto ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah erfreut auf.

„Guten Morgen, Mokuba", erwiderte er mit leichtem Lächeln, „Wie kommt es, dass du schon so früh wach bist heute?"

Es gerade kurz nach neun Uhr an diesem Samstagvormittag im Spätsommer. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und nach einem geradezu beeindruckenden Sonnenaufgang brachen sich die gelb-orangefarbenen Strahlen nun in sämtlichen der großen Fenster der Villa und durchfluteten mit ihrem Licht majestätisch jeden ihrer Räume.

Es war warm draußen und würde wohl auch noch wärmer werden im Laufe des Tages. Mokuba lief, wie immer, auf Socken durch das Haus, trug dazu eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das im minimal zu weit war. Und das Seto bei näherem Hinsehen als sein eigenes erkannte – eines, das man besser nicht bei neunzig Grad hätte waschen sollen.

Es war nicht der Rede wert. Seto hatte die Haushälterin ermahnt, ihr dann jedoch zugestanden, dass Irrtümer nun einmal auftreten konnten. Schlussendlich war es doch nicht mehr gewesen, als ein einfaches T-Shirt, das jederzeit ersetzt werden konnte.

„Mensch, Seto! Hast du das wohl vergessen?", erwiderte Mokuba vorwurfsvoll, während er sogleich auf einen der Küchenstühle sprang und nach Milch und Kakaopulver griff, die beide bereits auf dem Tisch bereitstanden.

„Was hab ich vergessen?", bohrte Seto nach, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Wir gehen heute alle in den Freizeitpark. Und du" – mit herausfordernden Augen, die sichtbar keinen Widerspruch duldeten, sah er seinen Bruder an – „du hast versprochen, mitzukommen! Und das weißt du ganz bestimmt noch, jetzt tu nicht so!"

Seto unterdrückte ein Seufzen und leerte seine Kaffeetasse in einem Zug. Beobachtete dabei, wie sich Mokuba unbeirrt reichlich Kakaopulver in seine eigene Tasse schaufelte.

„Selbstverständlich, gerade jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein", gab er leise murmelnd, durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück, machte sich nicht die geringste Mühe, den beißenden Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Wir alle, das bedeutet, wir beide zusammen mit Gartenzwerg Muto und seiner Kindergartentruppe, verstehe ich das richtig?", fügte er noch an, ehe Mokuba ihn zurechtweisen konnte. Dieser jedoch hatte sich überraschend wenig von der Reaktion seines Bruders beeindrucken lassen. Unerschrocken und spitzbübisch grinste er Seto an.

„Tristan hat keine Zeit, falls es dich beruhigt. Und Tea hat ne Sommererkältung, sie ist also auch nicht dabei. Dafür bringt Joey seine kleine Schwester mit, die besucht ihn zurzeit."

Seto lachte unfroh auf. „Na herrlich, das ist ein Tausch von Pest gegen Cholera. Aber was soll's, die kleine Wheeler ist zwar auch nicht gerade die hellste Kerze am Baum, aber sie ist immerhin weit weniger nervig."

Er seufzte abermals.

„Also schön, versprochen ist versprochen. Aber du verstehst hoffentlich, dass ich nicht allzu lange dabei bleiben kann. Wenn du dafür noch länger möchtest, ist das kein Problem. Du musst mir dann aber sagen, ob einer deiner Freunde dich nachhause bringen kann, ansonsten sage ich Roland bescheid."

Mokuba nickte fröhlich, während er begann, genüsslich den in beunruhigendem Maße dickflüssigen Inhalt seiner Tasse zu trinken und derweil mit der freien Hand nach dem Brötchenkorb griff, um ein Croissant herauszufischen.

Dann sah er Seto an, der in der Zwischenzeit geschwiegen hatte. Studierte eingehend das scharf geschnittene Gesicht, die hohen Wangenknochen, die dichten braunen Haare, deren zu langer Pony ihm immer ein wenig in die Stirn fiel, die oft so unergründlichen, eisig blauen Augen.

Seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Hey, Seto", setzte Mokuba an und sein großer Bruder, der den Umschwung in der hellen Stimme des nun gerade erst dreizehn Jahre alt gewordenen Jungen sogleich bemerkt hatte, erwiderte aufmerksam den Blick.

„Ja, was gibt es, kleiner Bruder?", wollte er wissen und Mokuba senkte ein Stück den Kopf.

„Ich… na ja, ich weiß, dass du mir zuliebe mitgehst. Aber weißt du,… mich würde es unglaublich freuen, wenn du trotzdem tatsächlich ein bisschen Spaß haben könntest. Ich meine, tagtäglich nur die Arbeit an deinem Schreibtisch, die Sorgen um die Firma, wenn mal wieder irgendwas nicht läuft oder irgendeiner deiner Geschäftspartner dir aufs Dach steigt… das muss dich doch auch irgendwann fertig machen. Das hat dich schon mehr als einmal fertiggemacht, Seto, das wissen wir doch beide."

Seto spürte ein hohles Gefühl im Magen, als er automatisch nickte. Ja, das wussten sie beide. Und die Ereignisse, die sie beide, jedoch besonders Seto selbst, das mit erbarmungsloser Brutalität hatten erkennen lassen, waren keine schönen gewesen.

Ungern erinnerte sich Seto an die kahlen, ehemals weiß gestrichenen Wände der Notaufnahme, von denen bereits der Putz abgebröckelt und der graue Schimmel nur zu deutlich hervorgetreten war. An das Piepen der Geräte, an die sämtliche Patienten, die allesamt dem Tod näher gewesen waren, als dem Leben, angeschlossen waren. An die Schmerzen in seinem Magen und den Schlauch in seinem Hals.

Er hatte nicht sterben wollen an diesem Tag. Konnte sich überhaupt an keinen einzigen Zeitpunkt seines Lebens erinnern, an dem das jemals sein Wunsch gewesen wäre.

Es war ihm schlichtweg alles zuviel geworden. Er hatte den Druck, dem er sich selbst ausgesetzt hatte, unterschätzt – ebenso, wie die zu hohe Dosis der Beruhigungstabletten.

Hastig schob Seto den trüben Gedanken beiseite. Diese Erinnerung gehörte nicht hierher, genauso wenig, wie Vorwürfe oder Zurechtweisungen das jetzt taten.

„Mokuba, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint von dir und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du dir derart viele Gedanken um mich machst. Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen, ich quäle mich nicht für dich dorthin, falls du das denkst."

Ernst, tief und voll klang seine Stimme. Und so angenehm, dass sie Mokuba umfing, wie eine weiche Decke, in die er sich nur allzu gerne jederzeit einkuscheln wollte.

„Das weiß ich doch, Seto", versicherte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, durch das sein Blick dennoch nichts von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit einbüßte, „Und wenn, dann hätte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, da bin ich ganz ehrlich. Schließlich sagst du selbst immer, dass alles die eigene Entscheidung ist, also ist es auch deine. Ich denk mir nur… ich frag mich, warum musst du immer alles so ernst nehmen? Ich mein, das heißt nicht umsonst ‚Freizeitpark'. Weil man da drin seine Freizeit genießt, weil man da hingeht, um einfach eine schöne Zeit zu haben."

Seto spürte selbst, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung wandte er sich zur Seite, sodass seine Beine in Richtung der Küchentür wiesen. Er breitete die Arme aus und sah Mokuba einladend an.

„Na, komm mal her."

Darum ließ sich Mokuba selbstredend nicht zweimal bitten. Mit einem fröhlichen Quieken, das noch immer so sehr an das kleine, sorglose Kind von damals erinnerte, sprang er auf und flitzte in Windeseile um den Tisch herum, seine schwarze Mähne flog wie ein langer, dichter Vorhang hinter ihm her. Kaum, dass er es sich auf Setos Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, schloss dieser seine langen, starken, wenn auch viel zu dünnen Arme um ihn und drückte ihn sanft gegen seine Brust.

„Weißt du", begann er sanft und Mokuba konnte nicht umhin, daran zu denken, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass die Stimme seines Bruders so leise war. Sodass es kaum möglich war, ihn zu verstehen, wenn man nicht gerade direkt neben ihm stand.

„Weißt du, kleiner Bruder, du hast mit allem recht, was du sagst. Das Problem ist…" - er seufzte - „Das Problem ist, dass ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin, ob ich das überhaupt noch kann. Einfach eine schöne Zeit haben. Ob ich es denn jemals konnte. Denn auch das ist fraglich. Unsere Probleme begannen schon sehr früh. Und an alles, was davor liegt, besitze ich nur vage Erinnerungen.

Wir haben soviel miteinander durchgemacht und ich bin nicht nur froh, dass wir noch jede Herausforderung bewältigt haben, ich bin auch ungemein stolz auf uns. Und doch. Seit Battle City hatte ich viel Zeit, nachzudenken und mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich es auch gar nicht anders kenne, als mit dir an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Und immer nur zu kämpfen. Einfach nur eine sogenannte ‚Freizeit' genießen – ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Hm", machte Mokuba mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn, „Vielleicht kannst du es irgendwann wieder."

Er sah auf. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich während Battle City zu dir gesagt habe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist. Dass du dich noch ändern kannst. Das hab ich ernst gemeint und das hast du auch gemerkt, ich hab's dir angesehen. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass man das wieder lernen kann, sollte man es wirklich im Moment nicht mehr können. Vielleicht woanders, vielleicht nicht unbedingt in einem Freizeitpark. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass es geht, Seto. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, es ist nichts zu spät."

Seto ließ einen leisen, behaglichen Laut hören, als Mokuba sich wieder enger an ihn kuschelte und noch eine Weile saßen sie so da, ohne, dass einer der beiden ein Wort sagte.

Dann jedoch hob Mokuba den Kopf und Seto öffnete die Arme, um seinen kleinen Bruder vorsichtig von seinen Beinen herunter gleiten zu lassen. Mit flinken Schritten kehrte Mokuba auf seinen Platz zurück und während sie begannen, die Einzelheiten des heutigen Tages zu besprechen, was noch zu tun, wer noch anzurufen sei, wann sie losfahren wollten, frühstückten sie in Ruhe zu Ende.

Bis Mokuba verkündete: „Ich sag dann mal Yugi und Joey bescheid, Joey übernachtet ja dieses Wochenende bei Yugi. Die geben's dann an alle anderen weiter."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Seto sogleich und griff nach einem Stapel Briefe, die neben der Zeitung lagen und die er sich, bevor sie heute aufbrachen, noch ansehen wollte.

„Ich komme nach, sobald ich hier fertig bin", verkündete und hielt die Briefe in die Höhe, Mokuba nickte verstehend und grinste ein wenig.

„Alles klar."

Und während Seto, den Stapel Briefe noch immer in der Hand, seinem kleinen Bruder hinterher sah, wie dieser eiligen Schrittes zur Tür hinausflitzte, erneut seine langen Haare hinter ihm herwehten, seufzte er leise, kaum hörbar. Und dachte bei sich:

‚Und eigentlich ist das doch nicht das, was das wirkliche Problem darstellt. Da das alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe, zwar wahr ist. Es aber doch im Grunde weniger als nichts zur Sache tut. Da ich mit dir, kleiner Bruder Mokuba, überallhin gehen würde, ob nun in einen Freizeitpark, auf eine einsame Insel, in den Urwald, ganz gleich. Und ich ihm nicht sagen kann, warum, ich niemandem sagen kann, warum. Weil der Grund nun mal nicht der ist, dass wir beide Brüder sind oder dass wir jahrelang gemeinsam gegen Windmühlen gekämpft haben.

Ich bin ein toter Mann, wenn es irgendjemand erfährt, allein schon die Ahnung einer Unstimmigkeit kann einen Skandal auslösen, wenn sie es darauf anlegen. Aber darum geht es nicht. Denn ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich bewahren.

Vielmehr geht es um Mokuba. Und darum, wie sicher er überhaupt noch ist in meiner Gegenwart.'


End file.
